


The Best Thing To Come Home To

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Thor comes home he finds his brother high and horny. As a good brother, he has to take care of Loki of course.





	The Best Thing To Come Home To

When Thor came home he immediately knew something was different. The blinds were down, which could have been to keep the heat out - Loki hated heat like nothing else - but today the temperatures were rather moderate and there was no need to keep the sun out. The corridor looked rather normal, but the living room was a whole other caliber. 

There were pillows piled up in the middle, where their couch usually stood, and on top of them, surrounded by blankets and anything soft, laid Loki in complete bliss. He wore nothing but one of Thor’s shirts, which was way too big for him and almost resembled a dress.

Thor dropped his bag and jacket, throwing it onto the table that stood next to the wall now, and walked over to his brother. For a long moment, Loki didn’t even realize Thor was there, only when the older one kicked against the pillows he turned his head and looked at him. One look was enough to tell him that Loki was not clean.

“Thor, I’ve waited for you to come home!” Loki said, a wicked and slightly lazy smile on his lips. He didn’t even wait for an answer before he reached out and grabbed his brother’s pants to pull him closer.

“You promised me no more drugs at home,” Thor scolded Loki, even though he enjoyed the skilled fingers hooking into his belt and unbuckling it. “You promised, Loki.”

“I didn’t take them at home,” Loki laughed and looked up at his brother with gorgeously big eyes, pressing his cheek against Thor’s crotch.

“But you made a mess of the living room,” Thor huffed and narrowed his eyes. “Who’s going to clean this up? I’m sure it won’t be you. Again.”

“Oh, don’t be a spoilsport, brother,” Loki grinned and finally pulled the belt out of Thor’s pants.

Thor growled and grabbed Loki’s wrist before he could pull his pants down. He hated when Loki made a mess while high, but he was always so incredibly horny like this, it was hard to stay mad at him for long. He wasn’t sure what he took this time, but he speculated on ecstacy, given his cheerful and demanding behavior. If this was the case, he had no chance of reasoning with his brother.

“You’re going to ruin the mood, aren’t you?” Loki pouted and jerked his hand free before bringing it back to his brother’s pants. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and looked up at him. “Come on, Thor… I waited the whole day. I was bored!”

“You better live up to your eager,” Thor grinned and began to unbutton his shirt while Loki worked him out of his pants. It was a game they played all too often, but despite acting mad and angry, Thor enjoyed it greatly. He didn’t like that his brother did drugs pretty much regularly - everything from smoking weed to speed or cocaine. The only thing he had not tried yet was heroin and LSD and that’s something Thor was still glad about. And meth, that one was a no-go, according to Loki. He didn’t want to get addicted, he just wanted some fun.

“Oh, don’t I always?” Loki asked mischievously, rubbing his palm against the huge bulge in Thor’s boxers. He brought his lips closer, mouthing his cock through the fabric and making his brother groan loud. “You know it feels so much better like this, brother. Take me and make me see stars.”

_ So it is ecstacy, _ Thor thought and wasn’t surprised at all. Loki loved having sex on this stuff, he said it made everything so much more intense and Thor had to admit that Loki always came the hardest when he was high on it.

When he crawled on top of his brother, a hand shoving between his legs, Loki is throwing his head back over the pillow and closes his eyes in delight.

“I see we prefer going naked under my shirts?” Thor asked, smirking. “Would I have gotten it back with stains again if I worked over time tonight?”

“Maybe?” Loki laughs and buries his hands in Thor’s hair to press his face down against his stomach. He loves it when his brother’s beard rubs over his skin, no matter where. “Do you want to talk or fuck me?”

“Oh, I will fuck you, trust me,” Thor growls, his fingers shoving between Loki’s ass cheeks and examining the situation. When he feels the hard plastic between his fingertips, he grins. “You kept your promise I see?”

“Of course,” Loki hisses when Thor grabs the end of the plug and gives it a slight twist. When he left in the morning he had asked Loki to wear it so they could screw the preparation in the evening and his brother had been following his request. Thor knew Loki was still full of his cum and would be beautifully lose, a thought that made his cock twitch against his brother’s leg.

“I guess you earned your reward then,” Thor said and pushed himself up on one arm. “After you’ve been so good for me…”

“God, yes!” Loki whines when Thor pulls the plug out half way, before slamming it in again. “Please, Thor! I’ve been good, I promise!”

“You’ve been very good indeed,” Thor purrs and presses a kiss on Loki’s stomach. “Can you spread your legs for be too, baby?”

Loki obliged without hesitating, allowing his brother to sit back. Thor trailed his hands over Loki’s inner thigh, enjoying the shudder he caused before slowly removing the plug and admiring his brother’s gorgeous hole. A drop of cum dripped out of it and he wiped it away with his finger before bringing the hand to his cock to stroke himself harder.

“Such a good boy,” Thor growled, pushing two fingers into Loki’s needy hole to make him moan. “I waited all day to finally come home and fill you up even more… do you think we can find out how much you can take tonight?”

“Oh God, please!” Loki cried out, fingers digging into the pillows. “I want all of it, brother!”

“Perfect,” Thor groaned when he finally pushed into Loki’s heat, just one swift and slow motion until he was balls deep inside him. He loved it most when they didn’t need any preparation and Loki just took him right away and tonight was no exception.

“Fuck, yes!”

“God, Loki, you are still so fucking wet for me… did you enjoy walking around with my cum inside you today?”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Loki’s hands grabbed for Thor’s arms to find something to hold onto when he began thrusting into him slow and deep.

“You are so filthy and dirty,” Thor growled and leaned down, drowning his brother in a passionate and deep kiss. His thrusts became hard and short, hitting Loki’s prostate perfectly. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist for an even better angle, crying out loud when the next thrust hit him even deeper. “That’s right, scream for me, cry for me. You are my little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, brother!” Loki moaned, pulling Thor closer for even more friction. He was still so turned on and combined with the drugs his mind was a complete mess, turning every pleasure he felt into the most thrilling experience imaginable. 

Thor knew like this he could easily make Loki cum six or seven times in one night and he looked forward to every single one of those. When Loki spilled on his stomach and chest the first time, merely two minutes after he had started fucking him, Thor leaned down and licked away as much of it as he could. Loki was shaking from this, unable to speak.

“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Loki,” Thor promised when he grabbed his brother’s hips to hold him in place while fastening his pace. 

Loki turned into a panting mess under Thor’s thrusts, which became more brutal and violent with every moan he coaxed from his brother. He knew Loki loved nothing more than to be fucked senseless and being used by him and tonight he could enjoy it even more than usual. And this thought turned Thor on more than he liked to admit.


End file.
